Ao Alcance de um Toque
by Sayra
Summary: Após uma separação dolorosa, será que finalmente Teito poderá estar junto a Mikage?


**Autor:** Ce moi ^^  
**Título:** Ao Alcance de um Toque  
**  
Estado:** Concluído  
**Género:** One-shot/Angust/Acção/Shounen ai  
**Personagens:** Mikage, Teito Klein  
**Par:** MikagexTeito

**Resumo:** Após uma separação dolorosa, será que finalmente Teito poderá estar junto a Mikage?

* * *

" _Irei proteger-te, Teito! É uma promessa!"_

Passaram-se dias, semana ou até meses desde que aquelas palavras foram ditas. Palavras que me têm confortado este tempo todo onde por vezes me faz sublinhar, nos meus lábios, um sorriso de esperança e de desejo. Esperança essa de te poder salvar. Desejo esse de te poder tocar, onde para além da esperança e do desejo, a minha perdição é poder sentir-te. Sentir o teu corpo perto do meu, sentir os teus lábios juntos aos meus e sentir que estarás sempre na minha presença. Para onde eu vá, quero que me sigas, quero que partilhes o que é meu, quero que me digas as destemidas palavras que sempre me disseste só mais uma vez: " Irei proteger-te, Teito! É uma Promessa!"

Os raios de sol atravessaram a grande janela do quarto, batendo na minha cara sem piedade. Voltei-me para o lado oposto para poder dormir mais um pouco, mas apesar dos raios de sol insistirem em atormentar-me, o barulho do outro lado da porta do meu quarto era ainda mais irritante. Decidi então levantar-me. Uma vez acordado o sono não voltaria.

Sai de cima da cama, pousando os meus pés descalços sobre o chão de pedra frio e caminhei até há grande janela. Uma das minhas mãos foi pousada sobre o vidro apoiando o meu corpo onde me pudesse inclinar sem me magoar. Os meus olhos verdes foram pousados sobre o grande e destemido céu azul sem fim. Como está bonito? Pensei. Se tudo fosse tão bonito como aquele imenso azul, tudo seria tão fácil.

Fixei-o durante mais uns longos minutos quando a minha atenção foi desviada devido ao ronco da minha barriga, pedindo, desesperadamente, por comida. Desviei-me dali e foi até há cama. Retirei a camisa de dormir que era o oficial pijama naquela igreja e vesti uma calças pretas e uma blusa branca seguindo-se de uma capa grande e branca também. Calcei os sapatos e sai dali directamente para o refeitório.

****  
_  
"Teito, terás de escapar! Se ficares aqui serás eventualmente morto. Eu ajudar-te-ei! Vamos!"_

_O meu braço foi puxado com força. As minhas pernas correram o mais que puderam. Os meus pés descalços pediam em desespero para que terminasse aquela correria, mas se o fizesse e se me apanhassem iria acabar por ser preso e eventualmente, morto. Chegamos a uma das varandas, parando sobre o grande parapeito desta. O caminho tinha chegado ao fim. Estávamos encurralados._

_- Iremos ser presos, Mikage! Não temos mais escapatória! – disse aflito. Mais valeria desistir e ser apanhado ao ter a coragem de saltar dali e morrer lá no fundo._

_- Se ficares aqui eles matam-te! - insistiu Mikage. A sua mão pressionava a minha. Notei que ele não iria desistir até me pôr a salvo noutro sítio. Num sitio onde pudesse encontrar a paz._

_- Mas estamos num sítio sem saída! Não poderei faltar de uma altura destas. Morreria de certeza._

_- Não te preocupes! A minha nave está ai por debaixo da varanda. Assim que saltares caíras para cima dela._

_Mikage! Sorri. Como ele era sempre eficaz nas coisas e como eu agradecia por ter aquela pessoa no meu lado. Uma pessoa que se preocupa comigo e que me quer integrar no seu mundo._

_De repente, a minha mão foi puxada com força até está se encontrar com as costas de Mikage. A força que a prendia foi insistida um pouco na minha mão e a outra mão livre dele, foi posta sobre a minha outra mão livre apertando-a com a mesma intensidade. A minha vista foi tapada com os cabelos de Mikage. Ele tinha-se posto á minha frente como protecção._

_- Ora, ora! Acho que o vosso caminho terminou aqui! Devolve o que nos pertence. – disse uma voz rouca e grossa._

_- Nem morto! – vociferou Mikage._

_Os meus olhos foram desviados para um dos lados das costas de Mikage e pode ver que dois guardas estavam na nossa frente. Nas suas mãos pendiam dois bastões grandes e afiados, ambos apontados em direcção do peito do meu amigo. Em volta de uma das mãos livres estava um arco negro com palavras lá escritas. Algo que era habitual nos alunos da escola militar. Eu, por exemplo, sou o mais forte de todos os alunos, mas alguns dos guardas podem também ter os seus troques e quem controla o arco tão bem acaba por matar alguém._

_- Atreveste a desafiar-nos?_

_- Podem fazer o que quiserem comigo, mas não podem tocar em Teito! – avisou Mikage já com o arco numa das suas mãos pronto para ser lançado assim que houvesse algum sinal de perigo._

_- Humm, acho que faremos sim. Mas teremos de ter cuidado. Ayanami quer o puto inteiro._

_Foi então que um deles nos atacou. O arco que em minutos atrás pousava numa das mãos do guarda fora lançado com força contra nós. Eu acabei por cair para o lado, magoando-me num dos braços e Mikage ficou ferido no peito onde também foi projectado para traz batendo com as costas sobre o parapeito._

_- Mikage, Mikage, estás bem? – perguntei bastante preocupado. Reparei num grande corte sobre o peito dele._

_- Eu estou…CUIDADO!_

_De repente senti o meu corpo a ser elevado e atirado para fora da varanda. O meu coração quase gelou quando os meus olhos olharam para baixo, mas logo fiquei calmo quando aterrei em cima da minha máquina voadora. Respirei de alívio. Pensei que fosse morrer.  
Foi então que deu conta que Mikage tinha sido ferido de novo. Um dos bastões penetrara o seu abdómen sem piedade. Chamei o seu nome num grito desesperado e as lágrimas invadiram os meus olhos. Mikage de novo, de novo tinha sido ferido por me proteger._

_- MIKAGE! – Gritei com toda a minha alma._

_O dragão, máquina ou lá o que era aquilo que me apoiava começou a voar cada vez mal alto e a se afastar daquele local. A minha voz foi mais uma vez projectada sobre o ar. Os nossos olhos não se desviarem nem por um segundo. Foi então que Mikage preferiu as tais palavras, as palavras que desde então ficaram para sempre no meu coração._

_" Irei proteger-te, Teito! É uma promessa!"  
Foi o pouco para que as lágrimas que já insistiam em cair, fossem mais fortes. O local começou a aparecer uma formiga a tão determinada distância que já ia. Chorei, gritei, esperneei. O meu peito dóia de tão magoado que tinha ficado. Mikage, o meu verdadeiro e único amigo de sempre tinha sido gravemente ao tentar salvar-me. Mesmo sem saber nada de nada de mim, ele me ajudou, partilhou e sempre me acompanhou cada vez que era insultado._

_Por favor, Mikage! Que estejas a salvo!_

_Afirmei para o ar numa esperança que alguém, algo ou mesmo um milagre o pudesse salvar._

****  
Meses desde então foram-se passando. As imagens daquele dia nunca foram esquecidas e sempre que podia e, uma vez que estava a viver numa igreja, para que um dia, um determinável dia pudesse ver, pudesse sentir, pudesse tocar em Mikage e finalmente lhe dizer as palavras que me atormentaram durante tanto tempo onde demorei a realizar o que realmente sentia: " eu amo-te!"

A refeição estava óptima como sempre. A princípio fiquei um tanto apreensivo quando olhei para o prato. Alguns olhos de peixe repousavam lá juntamente com mais algumas das especiarias. Quando me puseram o prato há frente a minha reacção não poderia ter sido outra senão aquela que "que nojo!" ou algo parecido. Mas assim que provei fiquei totalmente encantado porque estava bastante delicioso. Então a partir desse dia ficou como o meu prato favorito.

Um longo dia me esperava pela frente e como nada tinha a fazer, a não ser a tarefa que me foi dada recentemente onde tinha a função de receber as pessoas que vinham de todos os lados a uma visita, digamos, pela igreja e alguns sítio bonitos desta, poderia desfrutar de um belo descanso sobre a praceta mais bonita da igreja.

Sentei-me em cima do parapeito da fonte principal e suspirei. Todos os dias, esperava que no meio daquela multidão pudesse encontrar Mikage. Sei o quanto é difícil escapar daquela maldita escola, mas ele conseguiria de certeza. Além do mais, eu já o poderia ter ido salvar, mas o idiota daquele monstro loiro (refere-se ao Frau) nunca me deixou passar aqueles portões sem cumprir a minha divida de me terem salvado apesar de nunca o ter pedido que o fizessem. Tornei a suspirei w consultei o relógio grande da igreja. Estava na hora de entrar as pessoas prometidas da cidade.

Levantei-me e dirigi-me ao grande portão. Minuto menos minutos os portões se iriam abrir e aquela malta toda iria entrar, pois ultimamente mais pessoal vinha com frequência há igreja. Como esperado, teria de mostrar um sorriso para parecer simpático, mas seria um sorriso forçado devido ao meu estado físico não estar a cem por cento. Os portões se abriram e uma pequena multidão começou a entrar. Os "bons dias" eram ditos e retribuídos sempre com um sorriso na cara, mas os meus olhos realmente procuravam encontrar a pessoa que mais desejava ver só que sem sucesso. O grupo estava a começar a terminar e nenhum sinal de Mikage. Não seria naquele dia que o chegava a ver e chegava a tocar nele. Foi então que quando as esperanças estavam quase a serem banida, os meus olhos viram a imagem que há muito estava há espera.

- Mi…ka…ge – os meus lábios tinham dificuldade em decifrar o nome.

Ali, mesmo na sua frente estava Mikage. A Pessoa que mais queria ver. Que mais queria sentir. O seu corpo paralisou. Queria falar, queria correr, queria abraça-lo, mas o seu corpo o impedia de tão grande choque em que estava.

- Como..como..Mikage… - os meus olhos começram-se a encher de lágrimas onde começaram a cair sem destino.

Mikage, por sua vez, esboçava um sorriso. Os seus passos tornaram-se vagos há medida que se aproximava de mim. As minhas mãos foram levadas há cara como função de limpar as lágrimas, mas estas insistiam em cair.

- Como…porque…finalmente te… - as minha palavras foram abafadas quando os braços longos e duros de Mikage me aconchegaram o meu corpo ao seu num longo e apertado abraço como que não me quisesse largar.

- Tentei, tentei há muito tempo soltar-me daquela escola, mas tudo foi em vão. Eles insistiam em não me soltarem e puseram-me em celas pouco comum em que se tornava a escapatória difícil. Além do mais, Ayanami tinha posto uma proposta muito tensa em que me calhou uma luta inigualável com ele, mas acabei por ser ferido e durante esse tempo me tiveram bem aprisionado. Mas um dia, obtive uma escapatória e a aproveitei. Claro que não dei muito alarido a fugir, mas tenho a certeza que andam há minha procura. No entanto soube que tinhas vindo para esta igreja e queria tanto ver-te que se tornou sufocante. Mas agora, agora estás aqui nos meus braços e quero estar contigo para sempre. Quero que estejas ao meu lado, quero que partilhes as tuas coisas comigo.

As minhas lágrima pararam de cair e forcei-me a desfazer o abraço, levando as minhas mãos as suas apertando estás.

- Esperei-te durante todo este tempo. Rezei para que estivesses aqui ao meu lado. Aquelas imagens do dia que me ajudaste a escapar permaneceram na minha memória desde então. Palavras, essa que me disseste que irias me proteger para sempre, persistiram na minha mente. Agora, que te tenho aqui ao pé de mim, deixa-me dizer o que realmente sinto. - uma das minhas mãos foi até a cara de Mikage. Os nossos olhos se fixaram com ternura. – Eu amo-te, Mikage. – E depositei um beijo sobre os seus lábios.

As mãos de Mikage envolveram a minha cintura com ternura. A minha outra mão foi até á sua face e o beijo, o tal e desesperado beijo foi-se envolvido com mais profundidade.

Finalmente poderia respirar de alívio. Mikage, a pessoa que eu mais queria que tivesse ali, estava e poderia agora dizer as palavras amorosas sem receio. Poderia agora tocar-lhe, senti-lo e principalmente o beijar. Sentir os seus lábios nos meus era como um desejo tornado realidade e que espere que dure internamente.

**Fim**


End file.
